


Paint for Me, Pretty Boy

by demfeeeels



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, art student!Haru, attempt at writing smut, if you guys remember it, model!rin, sequel to the first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demfeeeels/pseuds/demfeeeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's life drawing course may have finished a while ago, but that doesn't stop Rin from coming over for their "private modeling sessions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint for Me, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ I'M STILL ALIVE. I really apologize for not writing anything for so long, I've been HELLA busy. But if anyone remembers my first fic, 'The Perks of Being an Art Student' (anyone...?), this is kinda a sequel where I TRIED (and probably failed) to write smut. And btw, this is a birthday present for http://rinwatobichan.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr because SHE. IS. AWESOME. Happy birthday, my waifu! XD

_Haru._

That’s the first thing that comes to Rin’s mind as he opens his eyes, his phone’s alarm beeping somewhere in the distance. It wasn’t unusual, though. Especially not these days, when Haru seemed to be the only thing on his mind. 

The alarm kept persistently _beeping_ , no matter how much Rin tried to block it out with thoughts of Haru. That silky, raven black hair that swept perfectly across his forehead, those mesmerizing blue eyes that reminded Rin so much of summer skies and the sea, and that _look_ Haru got in his eyes every time he was sketching something, or painting, or _sometimes_ when he was looking at Rin. Rin had to admit, everything about Haru captivated him, from the weird-ass water/mackerel obsession to that monotone voice, from the way he’d look at Rin to the way he’d hold a paintbrush, pretty much _everything_. Okay, so maybe the water and mackerel obsession was kind of annoying, but _still_.

Rin finally got up, sighing and walking across the room to shut his stupid phone up. Clicking the home button, Rin realized what today was.

 _Feb 2_.

For a second, his mind went blank. _Wait- That’s today?!_ Then he let out a snort. His mind had been so engulfed by thoughts of Haru for the past few days, he’d completely forgotten about his own birthday. 

And speaking of Haru, Rin noticed that he’d gotten a text from him. He raised his eyebrows.

 _Now this is rare_.

It was a short text, typical Haru fashion, asking if he could come over to his place after he got back from class. You know, for another “private modelling session”. Rin grinned at his screen, replying with a quick “sure”. He knew that Haru’s life drawing course had finished three months ago, when they’d first started their “private modelling sessions” at Haru’s house. Haru didn’t _need_ to draw Rin naked anymore, but that didn’t stop Rin from coming over to Haru’s place nearly every evening. The sessions actually _did_ start out with Haru sketching him from various angles, but they usually ended in messy make-out sessions in Haru’s art studio (or occasionally, Haru’s bedroom if they were extra horny that day). 

_Though,_ Rin thought, getting in the shower, _we’re not_ just _about making-out_. And that was true. After a month of being Haru’s “personal art model”, Rin had finally gotten the courage to ask him out on what most people would call a date (and no matter what anyone said, Rin _had not_ been blushing and stammering while asking Haru).

 _Would that…would that mean we’re in a relationship?_ Rin wondered to himself, lathering his hair with shampoo. He felt his face heat up at the thought. It’s not like they’d confessed to each other in any way. Not yet, anyway…

 

~~~~~~

 

“Good work today, everyone!”

A series of mumbling “yeah’s” and “thank you’s” were heard as everyone stood up, stretching and exhausted after three hours of trying out possibly every oil painting technique there was. Not that Haru really minded. Painting was his favorite, after all (though if you asked him, watercolor was definitely the best). 

And although he really did love painting scenery and water, there was something else he felt like painting today. Or particularly, _someone_. 

_Rin_ , Haru thinks, a sudden wave of giddy excitement washing over him. _I’m going to see Rin today_.

Haru wasn’t really sure why he was getting so excited. After all, Rin had been coming over nearly every evening for the past three months, so it was nothing new. _But still_. Every morning, he’d wake up to thoughts of Rin and fresh enthusiasm to see him, to sketch him, to try and find the right color to capture the vividness of those red eyes, that long, silky wine red hair (and what happened _after_ all that was done, of course). 

So stuffing his paint brushes and palettes and sketchbooks into his shoulder bag, Haru practically _jogged_ outside the room, rushing down the stairs, feeling all tingly in his excitement. It was ridiculous, really, getting all worked up and acting like a high school girl going to meet her boyfriend, but it wasn’t Haru’s fault. He couldn’t help it, even if he tried.

_Boyfriend…_

The word repeated itself in Haru’s head, and he could feel the heat creeping to his cheeks. He really _was_ acting ridiculous.

He was greeted by a blast of cold winter air as he exited the building, cooling his probably-red face down a little. He looked around for a second, though it was pretty pointless. Rin wasn’t supposed to be here for another two hours. Haru sighed and started walking, feeling slightly disappointed. 

_I should’ve called Rin earlier_ , he thought, looking down at the thin layer of snow beneath his feet. And disappointment wasn’t the only thing he was feeling now. Despite the cold wind, the warm, tingly feeling had travelled down to a certain place between his legs, making his jeans tighter and making him feel _very_ uncomfortable. 

_Guess I’ll have to deal with that later_ … he thought, letting out another sigh. 

“Hey, Haru!”

Haru froze in his tracks. That voice sounded _way_ too familiar. But…but it didn’t make any sense. Why was he…?

Slowly turning his head over his shoulder, Haru caught sight of _him_ , strands of red hair poking out of his black beanie, tight black jeans showing off those gorgeously toned legs (which did _nothing_ to help Haru’s boner), a plaid red and black shirt peeking out from beneath a grey and white varsity jacket, running toward him and waving with this absolutely radiant smile on his face. Haru felt the familiar tight, fluttery feeling in his chest, the one he’d been feeling oh-so-often ever since he met Rin.

He couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his lips when Rin finally caught up to him, panting and out of breath. 

“Happy to see me?” Rin said with a smirk, noticing Haru’s smile.

“Shut up,” Haru mumbled, feeling the warmth creep to his face yet again and turning away with a pout.

Rin let out a chuckle, putting an arm around Haru’s shoulder as they walked toward Haru’s house. “So…how was class?”

“It was good,” Haru said thoughtfully, nodding. “We used oil paints.”

“Oil paints, huh?” Rin said, his fingers slipping under Haru’s scarf and brushing against his neck. A shiver ran down his spine, and it wasn’t because of the cold. “You gonna try that on me today?”

“Don’t know,” Haru responded, moving closer to Rin and slipping an arm around his waist. “I was thinking watercolor would make you look better…”

After ten minutes of walking, talking about paints, and not-so-subtly groping each other, they were finally in front of Haru’s house. Haru fumbled for his key and shakily opened the door, his sense of arousal not even letting him think properly anymore. He grabbed Rin’s arm and pulled him inside, slamming the front door shut and pulling Rin into a deep, wet kiss, the tone of urgency in it obvious.

Rin stumbled back when Haru pulled away, a momentary flash of surprise showing on his face. It was immediately replaced by mischievous grin though, and a low chuckle.

“You’re desperate today,” Rin stated, tugging off his coat and beanie and tossing them onto the floor.

Haru ignored his comment and proceeded in pulling off his own coat and scarf, flinging them onto the floor beside Rin’s. Then, leaning up for another persistent kiss, Haru guided Rin toward the living room, not bothering to go upstairs to the bedroom. Rin didn’t seem to mind this though, Haru noted as Rin ran his tongue over Haru’s lips, lightly sucking his bottom lip before he pushed his tongue inside, running it over the insides of his cheeks and Haru’s own tongue. Haru couldn’t stop himself from moaning into the kiss, his back arching slightly.

Rin pulled away, probably to catch his breath, and grinned at Haru’s flushed face and puffy, pinker-than-usual lips. His eyes travelled down to Haru’s groin, and Haru was embarrassed to say that his boner was quite completely visible under his jeans at this point.

Rin let out another low chuckle as he moved toward Haru, sliding his fingers up the back of Haru’s t-shirt and tracing patterns onto the small of his back, making Haru shudder yet again. He entwined his fingers into the belt loops of Rin’s jeans, pulling his closer so that their bulges were pressing against each other. Rin, taking advantage of this, grabbed Haru’s hips and pulled him even closer, grinding against him. Haru’s breath hitched, and another low moan escaped his mouth.

“R-Rin…” he muttered, looking up into those with absolute _urgency_ and maybe even some desperation. But much to Haru’s despair, he took one look into those eyes and at that playful smirk on his lips and _knew_ that Rin was in a teasing mood today, the kind where he liked turning Haru into a hot, moaning mess before actually finishing the job. Most of the time, Haru loved it. But not today. _Today_ , as embarrassed as Haru was to admit it, he just wanted to get fucked. 

His patience wearing thin, Haru dug his fingers into the fabric of Rin’s jeans, making an attempt to pull them off. It was pretty useless, though. Those were some _tight_ jeans. 

Rin, on the other hand, was continuing his “turn Haru into a hot, moaning mess” plan (and succeeding), sliding his fingers onto Haru’s abdomen, and _ever so slowly_ teasing his fingers upward, pulling Haru’s shirt up in the process, too. He finally reached Haru’s chest, teasing his nipples between his fingers and making him groan some more, and then finally, _finally_ pulled the goddamn shirt over Haru’s head and tossed it aside. Haru was so aroused at this point that he just decided that he would deal with his _own_ boner, or at least relieve some of the pressure. As Rin moved his head down to suck on one of Haru’s nipples, Haru moved his own hands downward toward his groin. Rin, immediately sensing his actions, grabbed both of Haru’s wrists in one hand and put them above his head. Then, using his other hand, Rin tugged off his own shirt and pushed Haru down onto the couch, his arms still pinned over his head. 

“O-Oi!” Haru yelped as Rin sank his pointy teeth into Haru’s neck, then immediately ran his tongue over the bite-mark to soothe it. Rin was sitting on top of Haru now, legs straddling Haru’s thighs and absolutely _grinding_ his hips against Haru’s. Haru, in an attempt to muffle his own moans, put his own mouth to the sensitive area of skin above Rin’s collar bone and sucked it, probably hard enough to leave a mark. He heard Rin’s breath hitch and he smirked, because he knew that Rin’s patience was probably decreasing now, and he’d probably be taking his pants off and _finishing the goddamn job_.

And he was right. Rin’s focus immediately turned to Haru’s jeans, as he fumbled to unbutton them and pull them down to Haru’s thighs (though, Haru noted, he hadn’t pulled down Haru’s boxers yet). Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his own, and with some help from Haru (whose hands were now free), pulled them down and tossed them aside on the floor, along with both of their shirts. 

And he’s finally, _finally, FINALLY_ stroking Haru’s cock, even if it’s through the material of the boxers. It’s driving Haru crazy. He wants the damn boxers _off_ , but Rin had yet again pinned his arms above his head. But at least they were making some progress now. Rin’s fingers were sliding into his boxers, until both of his hands were finally inside, groping Haru’s ass. 

“R-Rin…” Haru moaned as Rin’s fingers got nearer and nearer to his cock, until _finally-_

They both freeze at the sound of the living room door being slid open.

“Haru-chan! Are you here??”

 

~~~~~~

 

_Oh fuck NO-_

_Please, please, please no. Please don’t let this be happening_. 

But much to Rin’s horror and despair, he was _very_ much aware that this was actually happening, that Rei and Nagisa and Makoto were standing frozen at the doorway with their jaws hanging open in absolute shock, and he and Haru were practically naked and sweating and panting on the couch _right in front of them_. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so aroused anymore.

After a second or two of awkward, humiliating silence, Makoto finally seems to come to his senses and makes a sound like a puppy being stepped on.

“W-We’re sorry!” He stammers, his ears and face red as he scampers outside the living room, grabbing Rei and Nagisa (who still seemed to be in total shock) and slamming the door shut behind him.

Rin is _humiliated_. This was worse than the time he was life modelling for Haru’s art class and he froze in mid-step, _completely naked_ , in front of twenty seven people. This…this was just-

Then he hears the most unexpected thing. 

He looks down to see Haru, who’s still pinned beneath him, _laughing_.

_Haru._

_LAUGHING_.

For a few seconds, Rin can’t do anything but stare. Haru was gorgeous before, but _right now_ , with his eyes all crinkled up and that _giggle_ that Rin could tell he was trying so hard to control, Haru just looked… _wow_.

And then, Rin finds himself laughing too. It starts out in snorts, then giggles, then full-blown _laughter_. And hell, Rin isn’t even trying to control it because it _feels really, really great_. He isn’t even sure why.

He helps Haru sit up, and their arms immediately go around each other, until they’re both giggling into the crooks of each other’s necks. When Rin finally calms down and catches his breath, he lifts his face from Haru’s neck and places his head on top of Haru’s head, rubbing his chin against the silky black hair. Haru still has his face nestled into Rin’s neck, and Rin can feel Haru’s smile against his skin. He plants a kiss on top of Haru’s head, and that’s when the words escape his mouth.

“God, Haru, I love you _so_ much.”

For a second, they both freeze, and Rin wonders if that was a bad idea, if it was too early, if Haru didn’t feel the same way, or _something_ …

But Haru lifts his head ever so slightly, just enough for him to rest his chin on Rin’s shoulders and mutter into his ear.

“I love you too, Rin.”

And _that_ does it for Rin. He can feel his eyes well up with tears, and he feels like the weight of the fucking sky has been lifted off his shoulders. Hands shaking, he cups Haru’s face in his hands and _kisses_ him. It’s nothing like the kisses five minutes ago, though. This kiss was soft, warm, but _passionate_ at the same time. This was the best feeling Rin had had in a long time.

And _okay_ , maybe that’s not how he’d planned to confess to Haru in his head, but it didn’t matter. This was fine. Heck, this was absolutely perfect.


End file.
